worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasily Chuikov
Vasily Ivanovich Chuikov (Russian: Васи́лий Ива́нович Чуйко́в) (February 12, 1900 – March 18, 1982) was a Soviet lieutenant general in the Red Army during World War II, twice Hero of the Soviet Union (1944, 1945), who after the war became a Marshal of the Soviet Union. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=1 edit Early life Born into a large peasant family in the village of Serebryanye Prudy in the Tula region south of Moscow, he was the eighth of twelve children and the fifth of eighth sons[1]. Chuikov and all his brothers became soldiers and fought in the Russian Civil War[2]. At the age of twelve he left school and his family home to earn his living in a factory in St. Petersburg, turning out spurs for cavalry officers[3]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=2 edit The Russian Revolution and Civil War During the turmoil of the Russian Revolution of 1917 Chuikov became unemployed. Later the same year an elder brother arranged for Chuikov to be recruited to the Red Guards. The year after, in 1918, he joined the Red Army[4]. In October 1918 Chuikov saw active service when he was sent to the Southern Front as a deputy company commander to fight against the White Army. In the spring of 1919 he became commander of the 40th Regiment (later renamed the 43rd) as part of the 5th Army under Tukhachevsky facing the White Army at Kolchak in Siberia[5]. Chuikov's record of service during the Civil War was distinguished. In the fighting from 1919 to 1920 he received two awards of the Order of the Red Banner for bravery and heroism and he was wounded four times - one, in Poland in 1920, left a fragment in his left arm that could not be operated on. It led to partial paralysis and caused him to lose temporary use of his arm. Chuikov carried this war wound for the rest of his life, and it eventually lead to septicaemia which broke out in 1981, causing a nine-month illness and finally to his death[6]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=3 edit Inter-war period He left his regiment in 1921 to continue his studies at the Frunze Military Academy, from which he graduated in 1925[7]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=4 edit Second World War Chuikov commanded the 4th Army in the Soviet invasion of Poland in 1939, and during the Russo-Finnish War of 1940. He was then sent to China as an advisor to Chiang Kai-shek. In May 1942 the USSR recalled their military advisor. According to Chuikov's memoirs, his recall was due to Nationalist China claiming that the USSR was providing military aid as part of an attempt to draw the USSR into the Second Sino-Japanese War. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=5 edit Stalingrad On returning to Moscow, Chuikov was placed in command of the 64th Army (later 7th Guards), on the West bank of the Don river. The 64th Army took part in the fighting withdrawal to Stalingrad, and shortly before the Battle of Stalingrad itself began, Chuikov was made commanding general of the more important 62nd Army, which was to hold Stalingrad itself, with the 64th on its Southern flank. It was at Stalingrad that Chuikov developed the important tactic of “hugging the enemy,” by which under-armed Soviet soldiers kept the German army so close to them as to minimize the superior firepower enjoyed by the Wehrmacht. Chuikov had witnessed firsthand the Blitzkrieg tactics the Nazis had used to sweep across the Russian steppe, so he used the Germans' carpet-bombing of the city to draw panzer units into the rubble and chaos where their progress was impeded. Here they could be destroyed with Molotov cocktails and Russian artillery operating at close range. This tactic also rendered the German Luftwaffe ineffective, since Stuka dive-bombers could not attack Red Army positions without firing upon their own forces.[8][9] After the victory at Stalingrad, the 62nd was redesignated as the Soviet 8th Guards Army. Chuikov then commanded the 8th Guards as part of 1st Belorussian Front and led its advance through Poland, finally heading the Soviet offensive which conquered Berlin in April/May 1945. Chuikov's advance through Poland was characterized by massive advances across difficult terrain (on several occasions, the 8th Guards Army advanced over 40 miles in a single day). On May 1, 1945, Chuikov, who commanded his army operating in central Berlin, was the first Allied officer to learn about Adolf Hitler's suicide, being informed by General Hans Krebs who came to Chuikov's headquarters under a white flag. He accepted the surrender of Berlin's forces from General Helmuth Weidling. Chuikov appeared in the documentary film Berlin (1945), directed by Yuli Raizman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=6 edit Later life After the war ended Chuikov stayed in Germany, later serving as Commander-in-Chief of the Group of Soviet Forces in Germany from 1949 until 1953, when he was made the Commanding General of the Kiev Military District. While serving at that post, on March 11, 1955 he was promoted to Marshal of the Soviet Union. From 1960 to 1964 he was the Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Army's Ground Forces. He also served as the Chief of the Civil Defense from 1961 until his retirement in 1972. From 1961 until his death, he was a member of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. He was a major consultant for the design of the Stalingrad battle memorial on Mamayev Kurgan, and was buried there after his death at the age of 82. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=7 edit Memoirs in translation *''The Beginning of the Road: The Story of the Battle for Stalingrad'', London, 1963.[10] *Chuikov, Vasili; David P. Barrett (translator) (2003). Mission to China: Memoirs of a Soviet Military Adviser to Chiang Kaishek. Eastbridge. ISBN 978-1-891936-10-4. *Chuikov, Vasili (1978). The end of the Third Reich. Moscow: Progress. ISBN 978-0-8285-0453-9. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=8 edit In popular culture *Chuikov was briefly featured in the 2004 German-Austrian movie Downfall (Der Untergang), dealing with the fall of Berlin in 1945. He was portrayed by a Russian actor Aleksandr Slastin. *Dana Kramer-Rolls' novel, Home is the Hunter, has Star Trek character Pavel Chekov refer to Chuikov as his ancestor (although "Vasily" is spelled as "Vassili"). *Chuikov is a character in Robert Conroy's Red Inferno: 1945. The novel follows his career alongside Marshal of the Soviet Union Georgy Zhukov in a fictional situation where the Soviet Union attacks America and the remaining Allied nations. Towards the end of the novel an American Boeing B-29 Superfortress dropped a nuclear bomb near the city of Paderborn, Germany, where he was stationed. The fictional bomb killed him, Zhukov, and a large portion of the Soviet military's elite forces. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=9 edit Honours and awards :This article incorporates information from the equivalent article on the ''Russian Wikipedia.'' ;Soviet Union *Hero of the Soviet Union, twice (19 March 1944, 6 April 1945) *Order of Lenin, nine times (26 October 1943, 19 March 1944, 21 February 1945, 11 February 1950, 11 February 1960, 12 February 1970, 11 February 1975, 21 February 1978, 11 February 1980) *Order of the October Revolution (22 February 1968) *Order of the Red Banner, four times (1920, 1925, 1944, 1948) *Order of Suvorov, 1st class, three times (28 January 1943, 23 August 1944, 29 May 1945) *Order of the Red Star (1940) *Honorary arms with golden national emblem of the Soviet Union (22 February 1968) *Jubilee Medal "In Commemoration of the 100th Anniversary since the Birth of Vladimir Il'ich Lenin" *Medal "For the Defence of Stalingrad" *Medal "For the Victory over Germany in the Great Patriotic War 1941–1945" *Jubilee Medal "Twenty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" *Jubilee Medal "Thirty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" *Medal "For the Capture of Berlin" *Medal "For the Liberation of Warsaw" *Medal "Veteran of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "XX Years of the Workers' and Peasants' Red Army" *Jubilee Medal "30 Years of the Soviet Army and Navy" *Jubilee Medal "40 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "50 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "60 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" ;Foreign *Order of Merit for the Fatherland in gold, twice (East Germany) *Grand Cross of the Star of People's Friendship (East Germany) *Cross of Grunwald, 2nd class (Poland) *Gold Cross of the Virtuti Militari (Poland) *Commander's Cross of the Order of Polonia Restituta (Poland) *Order of Sukhbaatar (Mongolia) *Two orders of China *Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Awards of other countries http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=10 edit See also *German–Soviet military parade in Brest-Litovsk http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vasily_Chuikov&action=edit&section=11 edit References #'^' Jones, Michael K. (2010). [http://books.google.com.pr/books/about/Stalingrad.html?id=vQRoAAAAMAAJ Stalingrad: How the Red Army Triumphed]. UK: Pen & Sword Books. p. 72. ISBN 978-1-84884-201-4 (paperback edition). http://books.google.com.pr/books/about/Stalingrad.html?id=vQRoAAAAMAAJ. #'^' Ibid. #'^' Ibid. p. 73. #'^' Ibid. #'^' Ibid. p. 74. #'^' Ibid. p. 75. #'^' Ibid. #'^' Craig, William (1973). Enemy at the Gates: the Battle for Stalingrad. New York: Penguin Books (ISBN 0-14-200000-0 & ISBN 1-56852-368-8).:90, 91 #'^' Beevor, Antony (1998). Stalingrad. New York: Viking (ISBN 0-14-024985-0).:128, 129 #'^' Keegan, John. The Battle for History: Re-fighting World War Two (Barbara Frum lecture series), Vintage Canada, Toronto, 1995. Republished by Vintage Books, New York, 1996.:121